Dear, Leon
by ducky the master of the cheese
Summary: Leons been having strange dreams lately. All of them involving the same stranger. When murders are comited the LAPD is there to investigate. Along side the victems' are notes that always start Dear,Leon. Can leon find the murderer? Reivew! yaoi or not?
1. i see you when your sleeping

DTTC- read or I be comin after ye arr!

Kraken- sorry bout that she just watched pirates of the Caribbean...again

DTTC- ah kraken me muse! Buy me chocolate or ye be walking the plank!

Kraken- hits DTTC with a pipe

DTTC- arrr!? o

Disclaimer- I don't own pet shop of horrors, I could've but 'they' bribed me with a giant cookie the bastards.

"Talking" 'thinking' dreaming (AN)

(Kraken- that means authors note, heh even ducky didn't know that! DTTC- shadap!)

**Chapter 1 -I see you when your sleeping**

"Leon..." the name is whispered from high above the city streets, on the roof of a where house the world forgot.

Spoken through cracked lips set in chalk white face. The shadowed figure cast its eyes around, looking for something someone.

They swept past his building. Its eyes are ...their...Blue not that strange, but it's pupils.

It has red pupils. The eyes look through the windows again and come to rest, on me.

A screaming, sweating and swearing Leon Orcot sits up in his bead looking around franticly for any sign of danger.

The gun he keeps under his pillow (AN-he's paranoid OO) is cocked and ready to fire. Breathing in deeply he gets up to open his window. Leaning on the sill he looks out at his city. (AN- possessive too)

'It was all a dream, right?' sighing heavily he closes the window and returns too bead.

After all he did have work tomorrow.

If he'd looked up he would've noticed the person on the street. Watching him.

Blue and red eyes.

TBC

Review please!!!!!!! Puts on swirly glasses ...review...review...!!!


	2. i know when your awake

**Chapter 2. I know when you're awake**

Theirs a woman walking down the street. (11:00). She Meets a man for dinner. (11:25). After dinner and good byes she begins walking home, all alone. (11:59). She pulls her jacket tighter around her feeling uneasy. (12:00). A stranger passes by and she crosses the street. (12:05). He crosses the street too. Getting nervous she walks faster. (12:15). She ducks into an ally way. (12:17). Then the screaming begins. ----------

TBC

DTTC- I know I know! It's so short but ill make it longer in the next chapter!

Kraken- yea shure you will.

DTTC- shut up!

Kraken- P

DTTC- twitch you shall die tonight...

Kraken- mmmm

DTTC- yes muwahahahahaha!

Kraken- O0 uh oh...

DTTC- any way I have decided there will be yaoi in this story.

so don't like don't read!

R and R!


	3. in a rage part 1

DTTC- my friends wont review me sobsniffle thanks to all who did!

YOU'RE my friends now! And yet, I-feel-so LONELY! sniff

Kraken- awe its ok ducky, here have a bakura plushy!

hands over plushy

DTTC- kwai! huggles

Kraken- gives self pat on back

DTTC- Arrgh!

Kraken- what is it!

DTTC- I… I want a ryou plushy to go with bakura san!

cries hysterically

Kraken- aw hell, please reviews so she can get a ryou plushy!

room begins to fill with water we…don't… own... IT! drowns

Chapter 3 what a life!

The badge demands respect but a certain officer of the law would give it all up for one night when he didn't wake up screaming. Our dear detective sits at his desk, a pile of paper work on one side and an obscene amount of Styrofoam cups on the other. Swearing Leon slams his had down and rifles through the papers to find IT. When he can't he leans back, and looks right in to the eyes of his partner. "What do you want Jill?" says Leon tiredly "What I want is to know what the hell you think your doing over hear?" Jill was obviously suspicious and as it seamed concerned as well. She had been coming across the room with some coffee when she saw Leon practically ripping apart his desk to find something. And she was afraid as to what it was. She was worried. These days Leon looked like death. His eyes were blood shot and puffy with large dark bags under them. And his skin was so pale. As if, he hadn't had sunlight in a long time. And most of all he looked exhausted. Too exhausted to work, too exhausted to eat, relying completely on coffee. "Nothin, just"

"What Leon? Just what? Your always coming in tired, you should go see the count." "WHAT!" "Just go ask him for help" "for what" asked Leon dryly "for some drugged up tea?" "Leon…" "I'll arrest him first I'll" "LEON!" startled Leon stops mid sentence. "you-are-going-to-see-the-count, end of story." With that she walks away, leaving the poor detective sitting there with his mouth open. Realising this he clicks his mouth closed. 'They think I can't take care of myself, even Jill.' Leon scowls. 'Fuck this' standing up Leon strides towards the chiefs office. People clear out of his way with out much thought. They were all used to Leon's fits. Ignoring the fact that there was someone in the chief's office, Leon shoves the door open. When he closes it after him the entire precinct reverberated.


	4. in a rage part 2

DTTC- yaoi or not that is the question! Tell me what you think, but don't worry even if it dose end up being yaoi Leon will fight it like the good little homophobe he is! Good Leon who's a little homophobe? Yes you are! Yes you are/snuggles Leon/

Kraken- we don't own PSOH if we did then we would have to strangle our selves for the way the manga ended.

Chapter 4 in a rage part 2

Leon's P.O.V

"Leon what's the meaning of this!" "The meaning of this is my resignation as a police officer". I barely hold back a smirk as I look at the chief's face, pure shock. But then I see the person that the chief had been talking to. It's him, Count D. "what the hell are you doing here!"

Normal P.O.V

"Detective how nice to see you again" "never mind him!" shouts the chief, "your not resigning". "And how are you gonna stop me?" Leon sneered. The chief was shocked; he hadn't expected Leon to argue with him on the matter. Then again he hadn't expected Leon to resign ether. The chief didn't know what brought this on but he wasn't going to allow it, not while he was in charge. And with that the fight began anew. Sitting passively in the corner watching the fight was D, absently stroking T-Chan, the smallest smile decorating his effeminate features. T-Chan takes a moment to complain about having to be so near to the loud-mouthed detective, and to ask if he could eat Leon now.

While D gave T-chan's question some serious thought Leon slams the door open, and stomps out, not bothering to close it. "Leon!" shouts the chief "Leon get back here!" It was already too late. The irate detective was gone.

Inside the office Count D stands and glides to the window behind the chiefs desk, and watches as Leon exits the building. Pressing his hands to the glass Count D frowns, looks at the sky and then turns towards the door. D's eyes sweep the room taking in the fact that he and T-Chan were now completely alone. Surprised D asks T-Chan what happened. "The old human ran down the hall to try to catch that moron," explains T-Chan "that geezers not gonna be able to catch him though" "why is that?" asks D. "cant you hear them count?" came T-chans cryptic answer. 'Indeed' thought D he could hear them, he only had to pay attention. Picking through the jumbled sounds D came to learn that Leon had some how blocked off the stair well, and when the chief had tried to use the emergency exit the alarms had gone off. Forcing him to make a call to the fire department to explain that every thing was all right, and no the station wasn't on fire.

Now up to date Count D refocused his attention to the problem at hand. With one last look at the sky D turns to the chiefs coat rack, which held the chiefs coat, gun, umbrella and wallet. Reaching out D takes…

Out side the office

The chief stormed towards his office, mad as hell. That call had cost him valuable time. Time he could have used to catch Leon, but with the head start Leon had it was impossible to try to catch him now. The chief sighs and with his head down, walks into his office. "Sorry about that count" apologized the chief raising his head "Leon's just…upset…Count?" The chief's eyes roamed the room without luck. The Count was gone. Leaning out the door he asks if any one had seen the Count leave his office, no one had. Confused he turns to close the abused (AN- remember Leon slammed it open) door. As the door click's shut he walks towards his desk, and out of the corner of his eye he sees some thing strange. The latch on his window was open, and his coat lay crumpled in the near by corner on the left side.

Reaching for the latch the chief snaps it closed then bends over to pick up his coat. The chief walks to his coat rack to hang his coat back up, though he couldn't remember putting it in the corner. There he's faced with yet another abnormality. That not only was his guest missing, his umbrella was as well. Hanging his coat he heads back to his desk and plops down on the chair. The chief turns his chair to face the window then turns right back around. 'Rain on all days' thought the chief as he stared down at the letter Leon had tossed onto his desk, Leon's resignation. ' Its going to be one shitty night' unhappy and tired the chief slumps down in his chair and begins to drift off to sleep. Wondering sleepily, jus for a moment, how had Count D gotten out of the office? Come morning that question would be forgotten. Little did the sleeping chief of police know that it would also be the least off his worries. Out side it began to rain.

R+R!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own this but why should I tell you that instead ill allow my interns to do it for me!

Kakashi/Miroku/Shigure: she doesn't own PSOH and she never will! DUCKY LOVES TO EAT SANDALS!

What? Anyway I do own the purple hippos…sandals? The hell?

Kraken: No you don't, so give the zoo back its animals and maybe the nice keeper would stop getting fired all the time.

The hippos ARE mine! I won them in a bet.

Kraken: I don't believe you.

… Ill give them back in the morning.

Kraken: Damn right, so, sandals?

I hate you. :

Chapter 5- warm would be nice 

"When it rains…" sighs Leon, "it fucking pores". Walking along a side street in china town Leon wonders how he ended up a mere three blocks from the pet shop. Seeing a lone dog in the ally up ahead Leon shakes his head and stops.

'Just seeing an animal makes me think that freak in a dress isn't to far away' Leon mentally grumbles. Resolutely he turns around and heads the other way. Promising himself that he would pick up some cheep alcohol on his way home. After all, he'd just resigned from his ever-exciting job. Cold and beginning to cough Leon dazedly resolves to give up smoking… eventually. It didn't matter that Leon was getting sick because soon he would be a cold, sick drunkard.

"Fuck being warm!" Leon screams into the air, a few voices shouting out from nearby buildings and restaurants in Mandarin and Cantonese. Though he couldn't understand the words, Leon got the meaning.

"Fuck being dry" Leon mutters.

"FUCK MONEY AND FUCK THAT GOD DAMED PET SHOP!" drawing in another raged breath Leon coughs fitfully and kneels down on the pavement trying to keep the copious amounts of acidic coffee in his stomach.

The small dog that Leon had seen darts into the street and around the corner, at full tilt until he comes upon a doggy door at the rear entrance to the infamous pet shop of china town. Squirming through the door and into the soft light of the pet shop, the small dog is reveled to be, instead, a small raccoon.

Her name is Pon-chan, and she knew she had to find D quickly or his human might die from hypothermia.

Pon-chan began to run towards the front of the shop. She was in luck; at the precise moment that she skidded into the main reception area in burst a soaking wet Count D.

D raced for the couch, finding no drunken detective there he turned once again for the door. Nearly stepping on Pon-chan in the process.

"D wait!" Pon-chan hoped that her voice would get through to her nearly hysterical master.

"Please listen! I saw him; your human is three blocks away you'll get to him faster if you leave from the back of the shop." Pon-chan waited to see if he had heard her.

"Is there anything else I should know about his condition?" asked D turning to look at her.

"Yah, he…doesn't look too good right now count. You'd better hurry". She watched as once again her master took off, this time towards the back.

'Funny' she thought to her self 'I don't remember the count owning an umbrella with purple hippos on it'.

While Pon-chan contemplated D's strange choice in umbrellas, the aforementioned Count was swinging around the last corner and running out onto the street where his dear detective knelt. Smiling D stops running and starts towards Leon with all the grace he could muster in his panicked state.

"Ah there you are detective, you should not have run off like that, your chief is worried about you" D was beside Leon with the umbrella poised over his own head.

"Would you like to share this umbrella? It would be better than getting wet"

"No I'm not sharing that damn umbrella with you" Leon says as he begins to rise " and I'm never going to the pet shop again, it's not my problem anymore." Standing tall Leon looks down at D.

"Ill send someone by to pick up Chris." Leon then turns to begin his retreat towards his apartment and cheep alcohol. If he remembered correctly there should be some under the couch. It would be warm, but right now warm would be nice.

A manicured hand catches his wrist and tightens. Startled Leon looks over his shoulder and into the eyes of a frowning Count D.

"Come along detective. It appears to be tea time" D's eyes soften a fraction when he registers how cold Leon's skin is.

"Tea time my ass!" Leon begins to fight the iron grip that the dainty pet shop owner has on his wrist.

"I've quit the force! I don't need to deal with your pet shops freaky ass crap again, so let go!"

"I do believe that I will make jasmine tea today" the count murmurs as he pulls Leon through the alleys "You should also have a hot bath to warm up your skin"

"Are you listening to me? COUNT!" Leon shivers and dig his heals into the mud "I don't want to go to the fucking shop! Do you hear me!"

In a feat of strength that Leon didn't think he had, he manages to pull away from the Count. Only to be slung up over the Counts shoulder.

"Do not be so difficult," scolds the Count gently "Ah! Here we are".

Leon peeks around the Counts body just as the door is opened allowing the fragrance of the pet shop hit him head on. Falling limp with fatigue Leon began to accept that he might be an unwilling guest in the shop for a long time.

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!


End file.
